The Sickness
by Jason Wong
Summary: A digidestined must go through a terrifying ordeal as they face trial after trial. When that person looses someone close to their heart, can they handle it? Will it end in tradgedy, or can they be helped? Includes the events just months before Heighton
1. The Sickness Part 1

The Sickness   


The Sickness  
Chapter 1  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"Taichi Kamiya!! I demand you tell me what's going on!" shouted Sora.   
  
It had been nearly a year since the adventures in the digital world. In fact it was July 27. The kids had matured allot more and allot faster than normal kids. Tai and Sora were already dating, as were Joe and Mimi. Even TK and Kari were going out (Although it was much less noticeable). Lately Tai seemed distracted from their relationship. He kept getting calls on his cell phone and often left shortly after. Sora was getting suspicious and enraged.   
  
"Sora, I would... but..." said Tai, but Sora cut him off.   
  
"It's another girl, isn't it. You're seeing another girl behind my back." Said Sora as she backed Tai up against a tree.   
  
Tai cringed as the rough bark pushed up into his back. "That is not it!" he said firmly.   
  
"Then what?" asked Sora again. "You can tell me."   
  
"I can't Sora, I was sworn to secrecy." said Tai gritting his teeth. Sora was stronger than he thought possible. She had lifted him about two inches off the ground by the seat of his pants. Mind you, he wasn't the heaviest guy around, but he wasn't the lightest either.   
  
"Well, you'd better not be lying. And it had better be a good reason or you'll regret this." said Sora.   
  
Tai had no doubt that she was right. Sora was the last girl he wanted to anger. She could easily mop the floors with his head if she wanted to. Tai's cell phone went off as Sora let him go.   
  
"Hello?" asked Tai eyeing Sora who was glaring at him. "What? Are you sure? Now?... Excuse me? I'll be over as soon as possible.   
  
Sora opened her mouth to speak, but Tai spoke first. "Sorry Sora. Something has come up. I have to go now." With those parting words he took off in a sprint.   
  
Sora was none too happy with this turn of events. She was determined to find out what was going on. Tai was fast, being on the soccer team, but so was Sora. She trailed him up and down different streets. He obviously was trying to loose anyone following him. Sora kept a discreet distance so he wouldn't notice her. Eventually he darted into a massive building. Sora became immediately concerned as it was Memorial Hospital, a place for people with incurable diseases and comas went. She dashed in only to see Tai carefully shutting a security door behind him. She looked at the hanging sign above the door. It read:   
  


East Wing  
Restricted Access Only  
Level 3 or Higher Clearance Required 

  
  
Now Sora was truly terrified for Tai's safety. She knew the security levels at this hospital. She even had a brochure. Level 3 meant long term coma, genetic diseases, and unknown non-contagious viruses. Tai wasn't in coma, she doubted he had any genetic diseases which only left....   
  
Sora left the hospital and walked home not wanting to think what this all meant. Her mind wandered back to some of Tai's phone conversations she'd overheard recently....   
  
---  
"It's that serious? Do you think it's genetic? What? Really? I didn't think.... Of course I know that. No I haven't told anyone. Just like you guys asked. But I still think.... No, of course not. But shouldn't they at least be able to say goodbye? They are close friends... Oh, it works? Deadly!? Well if you feel that way.... But can't I at least tell... No? Fine, if that's what's best... Ok, bye."  
---   
  
And then a week later....   
  
---  
"No of course not. I won't break my oath. What!? That's great news? What!? Are you serious? That much? Do you have my consent? Well, I guess so. At least it's safe. What about the others? Just me? Oh? Can I...? No? Well they are. Fine, if that's the best option. Ok. I'll be by soon, See ya."  
---   
  
Sora had wondered what he'd meant. She probably shouldn't have been listening, but she had been curious. now she knew. She'd have to confront Tai soon. Before... the thought was to horrible to think.   
  


* * *

  
"Sora, telephone." called her mom the next morning.   
  
Sora had been contemplating how to ask Tai the forbidden question. "Who is it?" she asked. It was only ten-thirty in the morning. Who could be phoning her at this time?   
  
"It's Taichi dear, he says it's urgent." replied her mom.   
  
Sora virtually launched herself at the phone. She'd be able to ask her question. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.   
  
"Hi Sora," said Tai solemnly. "Meet me in the park, the usual place, half an hour. Bring a lunch. I have an important announcement to make."   
  
Before Sora could reply, Tai hung up. "Mother, I've got to go out for a while." she said as she packed her things.   
  
"Ok dear, have fun and try to stay out of trouble." said her mom as she left.   
  
Sora knew that she wouldn't have fun. She took the long way over to the park and arrived right at eleven. She noted everyone was there except Matt, Tai, and Tk. But the Ishidas and Takaishis were trying to make up for lost time and were probably camping. no doubt Tai would inform them as well. Tai arrived shortly after Sora. He was slightly pale though the colour was slowly returning. He looked weak, worse than yesterday. He was breathing heavily and sat down heavily before speaking.   
  
"I called you all here today because there was nothing good on TV." he said.   
  
Izzy rolled his eyes remembering a similar line used the year before. No one but Sora seemed to notice how bad off Tai was. But then it might be her imagination, her fears mixed with her knowledge.   
  
"Ok, seriously" said Tai grimly. "I have a very important announcement to make." He paused to make sure everyone was listening before he continued. "You may have noticed me behaving strangely over the past few weeks. Be assured it was all for a good reason. I was recently informed about a condition one of our group has been diagnosed with."   
  
Now Tai had everyone's complete undivided attention. It must be serious thought Sora, he's giving out all the details without saying it's him. I don't see how he thinks it will soften the blow.   
  
"They've fallen ill with an unknown disease. Doctors believe it originated from the Digital World. It is virtually untreatable, it's been decided that you should be told who that individual is just in case they pass away."   
  
Again he paused to let the words sink in. Sora was near tears, everyone else looked distraut.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Izzy.   
  
"I won't tell you here in such a public place. No, follow me and we'll goto a far more private place. I know how distressing this news is. I believe that grieving should be done in a private place with friends.   
  
Everyone silently agreed and followed him as he led the group out of the park. Joe looked a bit sickly, Izzy was somewhat interested while by the same note, looked downcast. Kari was impassive, Mimi was downtrodden, supporting Joe. Sora cast her eyes on Tai, almost as if her gaze could cleanse his body of the disease. They arrived at Memorial Hospital where Tai passed out ID cards and led everyone into a small room in the east wing.   
  
"Ok" said Tai. "Before we proceed any further, I'll tell you the identity of our fallen comrade."   
  
Everyone braced for the name that would reveal the identity of their friend.   
  
"Our beloved friend has an unknown amount of time to live. I sadly announce that their name is...."   
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! What will happen next, who's the person, will Sora blurt an awnser? Is Tai really the victim? Find out as the story continues in Chapter 2 of "The Sickness".   
  
  
  



	2. The Sickness Part 2

The Sickness   


The Sickness  
Chapter 2  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"I sadly announce that their name is... Yamato Ishida." said Tai, teary eyed.   
  
There was a collective gasp as everyone discovered who it was. But none more than Sora. Hundreds of things clicked into place as she realized that he'd been referring to Matt on the phone. She'd only assumed it was him. She had jumped to conclusions because of his actions. She was upset that Matt was sick, but it still relieving to learn her love wasn't going to die. She still had some questions even though she didn't voice them. Why was Tai informed? He might be Matt's best friend now, but they were all good friends.   
  
"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys before, but I had to sign an agreement form not to tell anyone without the explicit permission of the parents and doctors." said Tai. "The only reason I was even told about his condition was that Matt insisted. In fact he refused treatment until I was told. So the doctors eventually caved."   
  
Tai led them them quietly down the hallway to another room. This time he knocked lightly on the door before gently opening it. Before entering, he motioned the group together. "He's asleep, but don't worry about the noise level. Just keep it down for the sake of the other patients and visitors."   
  
They proceeded into a dimly lit room, TK was sleeping on top of Matt who was also sleeping deeply, snoring lightly. Tai walked over to TK and gently shook him awake. He resisted gently but came to relatively fast. He quickly shook the sleep from his eyes when he saw who was visiting. TK jumped onto Tai almost knocking him over. Everyone was shocked. TK had generally reserved this sort of affection for Matt. But here he was, clinging to Tai as if he were as important as Matt.   
  
"You're back!" exclaimed TK. "Now can we wake Matt up?"   
  
"Umm, just what does he mean by that?" inquired Joe.   
  
Tai looked at Joe in the eye before awnsering. "Before, they were keeping him awake with certain drugs. However the combination was slowly killing him...."   
  
"I still don't understand." said Izzy typing away. "How does your being here assist in bring Matt to a conscious state?"   
  
"Ah, well you see," explained Tai nervously. "While I was visiting once, he suddenly needed blood. But there wasn't enough in stock, and since I'm the same blood type, I gave mine. For some strange reason after I was hooked in, he suddenly woke up. And it only seems to work with me. No one can figure out why. I can give enough to keep him up for a while. But it isn't very comfortable on my part."   
  
It was then that everyone noticed the second bed, next to Matt's. Tai gently put TK down, took off his shoes and layed down. Then he proceeded to pick up this horrible looking needle attached to a thin long tube connected at the base of Matt's IV. He strapped it onto his arm and pushed in the plunger. Tai's face contorted into a look intensely excruciating pain for a moment. Joe looked worried and was about to assist, but Tai waved him away. He slowly explained that it wasn't so bad after a while. Joe looked skeptical, as did everyone else for Tai didn't look all that well anymore. But at that moment Matt moaned and rolled over before opening his eyes slowly.   
  
Everyone's attention turned to Matt as he groaned again and sat up. Matt focused his eyes not expecting to see all of his friends gathered around him. He peered around until his eyes landed next to him. On Tai. Now Tai was breathing hard and was sweating heavily.   
  
"I wish you didn't have to do that. It doesn't look healthy for you." said Matt somewhat resigned.   
  
"Don't worry about me. It's you that's got the virus. I'm your friend and leader, I'll do anything to save you." said Tai through gritted teeth.   
  
Sora moved to Tai's side and began mopping his face with a cool damp cloth. Tai looked at her appreciatively.   
  
"Still, I wish there were an easier way. I almost wish you'd use the drugs, just so you don't have to go through all this. I know you're already giving more than you should." said Matt.   
  
Tai didn't awnser Matt's last statement and there was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Sora couldn't bear it any longer and spoke up, breaking the silence.   
  
"Izzy, you looked like you knew something about all this back there. Did you? And if so how?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I'm kind of embarrassed about it, being Tai's friend for quite a while." said Izzy shifting uncomfortably in one of the chairs. His tone clearly implied that he didn't want to talk about it.   
  
"Well, just tell use so it's out in the open." said Mimi, oblivious to the fact Izzy really didn't want to talk about it.   
  
"Well... well you see, I hacked the hospital records." said Izzy nervously. "Well, actually... sorry Tai, but I hacked your home computer first. I wanted to find out where Tai was going off to so often. This location was in his electronic daytimer almost every day. So I hacked into the hospitals computer network. Tai had visitor clearance, and then almost a week later it changed to medical clearance. That tipped me off, I looked deeper and found that the Ishidas and the Takaishis were also here."   
  
There was another uneasy silence.   
  
"I guess that goes to show that everything you don't want people to know shouldn't be written down anywhere." said Tai weakly, breaking the ice. "Come on, we came to talk to Matt, not to ignore him."   
  
They realized that Tai was right. They really had been ignoring Matt the whole time. They knew he was ill, but they didn't want to face that fact. And by ignoring him, they didn't have to face that little reality. Everyone bowed their heads slightly and surrounded Matt. But there wasn't really anything to say. They knew each other so well that they didn't have to speak to let their messages be known. Eventually, someone cracked a joke and soon they were all laughing and talking about their adventures in the digital world. However at one point in the conversation, Izzy spoke up.   
  
"I can't even remember why I wanted to avoid you guys, it was silly of me." said Matt.   
  
"Matt?" inquired Izzy. "Tai mentioned the virus may have originated from the digital world?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess." said Matt. "It's not like anything ever seen before."   
  
"Well, I have a theory." said Izzy. "What if while Matt was on his own, he was attacked by an evil digimon who infected him and then erased his memory of the event. I mean, he admits that his memory of that time frame is fuzzy at best."   
  
"I never thought of that." admitted Matt. "Now that you mention it, I do remember something... a dark stream, then a shadow. That's all except, Gabumon wasn't there...."   
  
"Well, that makes this so much more interesting." said Tai. His clothes were clinging to his skin and his hair was matted down from all the sweating. "Kari, you sure have been quiet. Kari?"   
  
Everyone looked around and saw Kari was comforting TK. Both of them had fallen asleep in one of the room's corners. They really did look like a couple. No one could bring themselves to wake the two sleeping angels.   
  
It was approaching twelve thirty. They'd been there for quite a while. They unpacked their lunches and quickly ate, sharing bits with Matt. Matt gobbled the food down, the food he'd been getting was bland and horrible. Naturally TK and Kari didn't eat (They were asleep), and Tai indicated he'd eat later. They had just finished eating when Izzy's computer chimed. Izzy disabled the screen saver mumbling something about interruptions. Everyone could tell it was something important because Izzy's eyes widened dramatically.   
  
"Are you going to tell us or what?" mumbled Tai.   
  
"Well, it's from Genni." said Izzy. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "He confirms that Matt's condition is the result of an evil digimon."   
  
"Anything else?" asked Joe.   
  
"Well, he believes he has a device that can heal Matt, but we have to return to the digital world and get to his house." replied Izzy.   
  
"Let me guess, there's a condition." said Mimi.   
  
"Well yes.... You see, since our digivices were destroyed, there just isn't enough power to send us all back. As you know, in the digital world we're complex pieces of data. It would be to hard to upload us all." said Izzy. "We're going to have to leave some people behind."   
  
"Well, Matt has to go.... And I guess, so does Tai." said Sora.   
  
"Not true." said Joe. "But just how many of us can go?"   
  
"Hold on, hold on." said Izzy. "I was getting to that. There will be four. However, Genni has already selected those of us who will be going. He'd bring us all, but he's picked those who are best suited for the job."   
  
"Who's going?" asked Matt quietly   
  
The room fell totally silent, the only noise was the soft breathing of TK and Kari, still asleep in the corner. Everyone braced themselves as Izzy announced who would be going back.   
  
"Matt has to go." stated Izzy. "Apparently so does Tai. The other half of our team will consist of..."   
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
Ha Ha Ha, I think I'll end all my fics this way if I plan on continuing them. THis time its easy to figure out though. I have four favorite characters (besides TK and Kari who ARE NOT GOING), I even have them listed on my web page somewhere. They are the four characters I like to use in fanfics, everyone else usually gets smaller and less important parts.   
  
  
  



	3. The Sickness Part 3

The Sickness   


The Sickness  
Chapter 3  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"Are Sora and myself." finished Izzy. "Check if you like."   
  
"He's right." said Joe. "But why'd he pick you guys? And when did he find out about Matt?"   
  
"Ahhh, you see, I informed him the moment we found out it was Matt." said Izzy. "I mean, it was suspected the virus was digital in origin." He paused a moment before continuing. "As for why us? I haven't a clue. I believe he thinks our abilities are best suited for what lies ahead. But don't worry, I'll attempt to bring you guys along later."   
  
"When do we leave?" asked Matt.   
  
"Uhh, I guess as soon as Tai's ready." replied Izzy.   
  
"Ok. Then I won't hold us up any longer." said Matt. "See you." With that he rolled over to sleep.   
  
Tai extracted the needle before getting woozly out of bed. He looked awful. Pale and soaked in sweat. Once his head cleared, he quickly left. Everyone assumed to eat quickly and shower. He took about twenty minutes before returning, dry and in a set of identical clothes.   
  
"Sorry it took so long." he said. "The showers here are the pits. But they got the job done. Let's get a move on."   
  
Izzy rolled his eyes in wonder before proceeding to send an e-mail to Genni signaling that they were all set to go.   
  
There was almost an immediate reaction. It wasn't anything they'd ever experienced. The four of the slowly began glowing brighter and brighter until a brilliant flash of light lit the room. As the light faded leaving spots in everyone's vision, they notice that Sora, Izzy, Tai, and Matt had vanished.   
  


* * *

  
When Tai awoke, he felt Matt's body slumped over his own. I didn't appear as though Izzy or Sora were in the immediate vicinity. Shrugging, he looked up and noticed the beams of light which would guide him to Genni's underwater house.   
  
"I guess we might as well head off, the others'll head that way too." mumbled Tai to no one in particular.   
  
Picking up Matt, he carefully made his way through the forest in front of him. It was a fair walk, it wasn't helped by the fact he had to carry Matt as well. Tai was beginning to get worried. He hadn't noticed a single digimon along the way. It was weird, he'd expected to see at least one roaming around. Eventually he broke through the forest. Sora was waiting for them at the edge of the lake.   
  
"Hey, alright. You made it." she exclaimed. "We thought you didn't get through. Izzy's down there already. Actually, it's kind of funny, but you'll have to see it for yourself."   
  
They descended the lengthy staircase rapidly. Tai peered around, locked onto Izzy and burst out laughing.   
  
"It's not funny." called Izzy who was lying in the small creek trying in vain to scrub mud off his clothes.   
  
"What happened to you? asked Tai as he set Matt down.   
  
"When we landed, he ended up in a pool of mud. The stuff is like tar, it doesn't come off easily." said Sora. "He'll bond to just about whatever he touches. He looked like a pine tree by the time we got here."   
  
"At least my laptop's ok." said Izzy in an overly cheerful tone.   
  
"And a good thing too. That laptop contains vital information to use this device." said Genni, emerging from his home.   
  
"Genni!" shouted Tai happily. "Can you fix Matt?"   
  
"Possibly." replied Genni. "I have a device which could do the job. However it's ancient and I don't know how to use it. We'll have to wait for Izzy to get cleaned up so he can access his laptop. Perhaps he can discover how this device works."   
  
They didn't have to wait very long at all. Izzy got off enough of the mud so he could work. Soon Izzy stood up to address everyone. "It should work, but it won't. I've followed the instructions exactly. Do you know anything else about it Genni?"   
  
"Not much." said Genni. "It was said to be used eons ago, to erect a much stronger barrier to hold out the evil. They altered the very code of the digital world with the device."   
  
"Just when was the digiworld formed?" asked Izzy. "Never mind! I figured out the problem. I believe we'll need our digimon present in order to activate the device."   
  
"Just where are our digimon anyway?" asked Tai.   
  
"They're here. But they aren't as you remember them."   
  
A small door opened and out walked the digimon. Tai gleefully ran up in front of Agumon. But Agumon failed to notice Tai. Tai sat baffled in front of Agumon. He was puzzled why his friend would just ignore him.   
  
"They're empty shells now." said Genni. "No one could have predicted that their souls would be destroyed if you were separated with no way to come back. Oh, Tai. I'd move."   
  
"Why? ACHOO!!" exclaimed Tai as a feather duster exploded in his face causing a furry of sneezing.   
  
"They'll clean anything that holds still long enough." said Genni. "And before you ask, I don't know how you'd be able to heal them."   
  
"Oh." said Tai sadly. "Well, lets come do our job."   
  
Izzy sat down once again with Tentomon close by. At least the mud was being removed from his clothes if nothing else. Izzy tried and tried but eventually gave up. "It won't work at all, the technology's too old." he said throwing the rod.   
  
"Whoa, don't throw that away. It could still be useful." said Tai, grabbing the rod out of the air. "Hey, what!?"   
  
The moment Tai had touched the rod it lit up. Small lights glittered, a screen lit up. And the whole device whirred to life.   
  
"Prodigious." exclaimed Izzy. "You activated it. May I see it?"   
  
Tai handed the device back to Izzy. However the moment it left Tai's grasp, the whole thing shut down. Izzy was baffled at this mysterious turn of events.   
  
"Interesting." said Genni.   
  
"What?" asked all three of them.   
  
"Tai's lineage is that of the original digidestined. I believe that that would be the reason it works when he holds it." said Genni.   
  
"You mean he's related to the original digidestined?" demanded Sora.   
  
"It was probably programmed to accept commands if you have a certain DNA code. That way evil digimon wouldn't be able to warp the digiworld as easily." said Izzy.   
  
"Oh, well in that case..." said Tai taking the device back. "How would I go about healing him." Now indicating Matt.   
  
"I don't-- Tai look!!" shouted Sora.   
  
The rod had lit up and was pulsing light from many different points. The rays were getting wider and brighter by the second. Sora was forced to shield her eyes from the brightness. In fact, everyone had to. The light was pulsing faster, growing brighter until nothing except light was visible. I peaked, cutting through all obstacles. The world turned an unbearable white. And then it was over. Their eyes adjusted to the room and they saw that Matt hunched over Tai who way lying in a chair.   
  
"Hey, Matt. You made it." shouted Sora.   
  
"How're feeling?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Actually great." said Matt. "It's like... how can I make you understand? It's like... like I wasn't whole. but now I am."   
  
"Hey, where's the device?" asked Izzy seeing Tai no longer held it.   
  
"It overloaded. It did it's job and was erased." said Genni.   
  
"Sora! When did you get here?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
"Biyomon?" asked Sora. She turned to the others with a puzzled look.   
  
"I believe that Tai out did himself. Instead of healing Matt, the device attempted to heal 'everything'. That's why Tai looks drained. It had to use his energy as well." said Izzy. "Hey, didn't there used to be eight digimon here?"   
  
Sora did a quick count, but Tentomon beat her to it.   
  
"There are only six of us. Agumon and Gabumon have vanished." he stated.   
  
"It's coming true." mumbled Genni. "I never thought it would happen in my lifetime. They've joined."   
  
"What!?" demanded Matt. "What on earth are you talking about?"   
  
"There's an ancient prophecy. One of the oldest ones around." said Genni. "It talks of the two who will join in order to defeat an evil digimon."   
  
"May I see the actual prophecy?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Yes, it's on your computer now." replied Genni.   
  
Izzy opened his laptop hand began reading the prophecy:   


**_ Two will join and be reborn,  
Fire and Ice unveiled at last,  
To defeat the evil risen from the ashes.  
But one final trick, he doth hold.  
Kill one of the chosen before he disappear. _**
  
"Fire? Ice? Rebirth? I don't like the sound of this." said Tai leaping to his feat. "And someone's going to die."   
  
However, despite Tai's protests, a white aurora enveloped both him and Matt. Before anyone could react, they fled out of the house. When everyone caught up the two of them were focused on a lump of metal in the ground.   
  
"Don't interfere. They have to form the vessels for their power. All we can do now is watch and wait." said Genni from behind them.   
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
Who is this evil? What will Tai and Matt do? Find out as the series continues in "The Evil".   
  
  
  



	4. The Evil

The Evil   


The Evil  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
Sora, Izzy, Genni and the digimon sat watching Matt and Tai beating out two lumps of metal in a makeshift forge. The air was filled with the sounds of metal against metal.   
  
"I've informed the others of our situation." said Izzy closing his computer.   
  
"That's nice." said Sora before continuing to hum.   
  
"What are you humming?" asked Izzy intrigued.   
  
"I can't even remember. It's just a catchy tune I heard once." she replied.   
  
"Oh." said Izzy. They'd been there for nearly eight hours and they were all getting sleepy. However, Matt and Tai, possessed by some unknown force seemed never to run out of energy and continued to hammer away non stop.   
  
"Well, goodnight Sora." said Izzy. "I'm going to turn in. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  


* * *

  
"Sora? Sora wake up." called a voice as Sora felt herself being gently shaken. She slowly allowed herself to rise into consciousness to find herself staring into a pair of hazel brown eyes.   
  
"Tai." murmured Sora warmly.   
  
"Don't worry Sora, we've finished." said Tai softly. "We've changed, but I know you'll still love me, and I want you to know that I will always love you."   
  
Sora basked warmly in this new confession of love. Well, at least until a nearby tree exploded to her left, showering her with icy splinters. Tai was quick to shield her with his body before whipping around, seething.   
  
"What the hell're you doing Matt!" exploded Tai. "Are you crazy?"   
  
"Look who's talking." snorted Matt. "You already torched that tree." He indicated a torched stump with a large blast radius.   
  
"At least I didn't do it right next to anyone." said Tai in a huff.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Izzy as he ran up. "We heard explosions."   
  
Biyomon and Tentomon flew up behind him and goggled at the spectacle before them. One tree was a burnt hulk while the other was shattered, frozen as a million little pieces. What amazed them the most was not that these trees were unnaturally destroyed, but the fact that Tai and Matt held blades in their hands.   
  
Matt had a sword with a slight curve to it. It was adorned with many small gemstones, the metal gleamed a dark blue. Almost as dark as the void of space. At the very bottom of the hilt lay an icy blue sapphire. Tai's blade on the other hand was perfectly strait with almost no adornments. It remained simple, yet gleamed like fire, set at the base was another sapphire like Matt's, but this one glowed a blazing red.   
  
"Incredible, I see you've made the vessels for your powers." said Genni appearing behind the group.   
  
"Genni, just who is the evil the prophecy speaks of?" asked Tai.   
  
"Yeah Genni. Fill us in." snapped Matt.   
  
"I would assume that this evil is the remnant of the network the dark masters had." said Genni. "If I'm correct, then this digimon also caused Matt's sickness."   
  
"Who?" prompted Tai again.   
  
"This evil digimon is known as Shadowmon. That's all I know. He's a very closed digimon." replied Genni.   
  
"Then let's take him down. He can't be stronger than Piedmon." said Matt savagely waving his sword.   
  
"Please be patient." said Genni. "Never underestimate your opponent. And never fight on an empty stomach. You may begin the search tomorrow. But today you will prepare. Is anyone hungry?"   
  
Everyone quickly retreated to Genni's house for a magnificent breakfast. Magnificent because Tai ended up eating like a pig. Everyone was quite amazed at how much he could pack away. It was quite a wonder why he was so thin.   
  
Shortly after breakfast Genni pulled Tai aside from the rest of the group who were talking about the good old days. With the door securely closed allowing a private conversation, Genni turned to Tai.   
  
"So you allowed Matt to wake up with the use of your blood? Not surprising." said Genni. "It also isn't a surprise you got to be leader."   
  
"So? Why?" asked Tai.   
  
"It's all in the ancestry. You are related to the original digidestined leader. Because of this, your blood has special healing powers. That's why you hardly ever get sick, and why you were able to help Matt." replied Genni.   
  
"Oh.... Well, ok." responded Tai, not really totally understanding.   
  
"In time, you will develop your powers so that you may not have to channel your energies throughout that magnificent blade." said Genni before unsealing the door and leaving.   
  
Tai stood perplexed for a few moments before leaving. What did Genni mean by developing his powers? Could he somehow be more powerful than anyone suspects? How would this affect his relationship with Sora? He didn't want to hurt her. But then he realized that Genni would have told him of any dangerous powers he might possess. Eventually he returned to the main room and joined in with the ongoing conversation. No one asked what had happened.   
  
Lunch was a boring affair, but supper was interesting. Izzy wanted to see the practical sides to their powers and planned something a little different. He went around filming electronic video for transmission. Matt had frozen the upper layer of water on a section of the lake and was busy ice fishing a ways out. Tai in turn was roasting the fish with his fireballs.   
  
It was later that evening before there was any serious planning for the next day. Matt wanted to be bolder than anyone else.   
  
"I say we attack at the crack of dawn." shouted Matt.   
  
"Are you crazy?" retorted Izzy. "We don't even know where Shadowmon is. Let alone how strong he is."   
  
"He is right you know." added Tentomon.   
  
"We can't just barge in and blast everything that moves. Innocent digimon could be injured. We need a planned attack."   
  
"We want to help to." called the digimon. "You might need us."   
  
"Don't worry guys. You're coming too. Every little bit will help." said Tai.   
  
"A systematic search would work the best." said Izzy.   
  
"But an evil digimon would be looking for us, wouldn't he?" asked Biyomon.   
  
"Biyomon is right." said Gomamon. "Evil digimon find us usually."   
  
"Ok, Ok." conceded Tai. "How about we walk around the are Matt was attacked. That way he'll know where we are. If he doesn't show, then we'll try something else."   
  
"That's fine with me." said Matt.   
  
Everyone else nodded consent. This was bold, yet fairly safe which met everyone's concerns. Izzy began typing away to inform the others about the newest developments.   
  
"Everyone get some rest." said Tai. "Tomorrow's a big day. We'll leave right after breakfast and take lunch with us."   
  
Everyone fell asleep relatively quickly, but Matt tossed and turned. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.   
  
"I've got a bad feeling about tomorrow." he said to himself. "Something terrible will happen before tomorrow ends."   
  


* * *

  
"Ok troops, lets move out." said Tai loudly as they reached the top of the stairs.   
  
There was a mass of groans. Tai was the only morning person of the group. Everyone had thought that 'after breakfast' meant like ten thirty, not eight in the morning. Everyone was still groggy and Izzy lagged slightly behind the group. The digimon surprisingly enough didn't seem the least bit tired and were up to the early morning challenges.   
  
At around noon Tai halted the group for lunch. Everyone collapsed in relief and began devouring their food. They ate slowly so they could get some rest. It was when they were packing up when Matt noticed something missing.   
  
"Has anyone seen my sword?" he asked as he searched frantically.   
  
"It's over by that tree Matt." said Sora pointing at a dark looking sinister oak tree.   
  
Matt walked over to the tree wondering how his blade had managed to make its way over to the tree. He felt a special bond with it. He had made it by himself, and it was special even though it was ceremonious in nature, not surveying any purpose other than a conduit for his power. He quickly picked it up but then noticed the tree wasn't a tree at all. Dark tendrils were snaking out. Quickly giving a shout, he raised his sword and let loose a barrage of ice. Whatever it was, it howled in pain before withdrawing into a shadowy human like figure.   
  
"You!" hissed Matt immediately recognizing Shadowmon.   
  
"Yes, and now you die." hissed Shadowmon. A massive, shadowy blade appeared in his hand as he swung at Matt. The blade passed millimeters above his head as he dodged. The blade came back for another pass but stopped. It curved upwards in favor of deflecting an incoming fireball.   
  
"Matt! You allright?" shouted Tai as he ran up.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now lets kick his ass." replied Matt.   
  
The two boys let loose a barrage of fire and ice as the others ran over, ready to attack the shadowy figure.   
  
"Hmmm..." said Shadowmon. "I despise these odds. Time to change the tables. Say goodbye to your friends."   
  
"What!?" exclaimed Tai. But they could already see. Shadowmon had opened a gateway to the real world.   
  
"And to keep you from following." said Shadowmon. With surprising speed and agility, he grabbed the two swords, expertly snapping Matt's in half.   
  
Tai was beside himself in rage. In his fury he charged the digimon. I a total shock, even to himself, he launched a sphere of glowing energy which looked suspiciously like a miniature Terra Force. Completely taken aback by the sudden and vicious attack, Shadowmon fled through the gate dropping Tai's sword as he fled.   
  
"Great, what now?" asked Sora as the gateway closed behind Shadowmon.   
  
"I believe the sword is the key." said Izzy. "Shadowmon believed it could open a portal."   
  
"Umm, ok." said Tai bending over to retrieve his sword. "Here goes nothing."   
  
In a single deft stroke, Tai had sliced upwards. But everyone could see a sparkling rift in the air he'd cut. They peered through the hole, it was a sunny afternoon, but the sounds were unnatural. Sweet nature, accented by human terror. Everyone piled through the rift as Tai began issuing orders.   
  
"Izzy, phone the others. Bring them together or just inform them. bring them up to speed. It'll take us all to defeat this guy. Sora, Matt. Take Biyomon, keep track of this guy from the air." said Tai. "I'll follow on foot. Everyone else, go find your friends and bring them to the fight."   
  
Izzy ran off to find a pay phone. Sora and Matt took off on Birdramon and Tai shot off on foot while the digimon left in different directions. They had to stop Shadowmon before to much damage occurred, and no one wanted the whole prophecy to come true.   
  
Tai caught up to Sora and Matt in the inner city park. Birdramon had already digivolved to Garudamon. Tai quickly joined the fight in progress, but even his additional efforts were insufficient. They were slowly, but steadily loosing the fight. Tai could only hope that additional troops would arrive swiftly.   
  
It seemed like an eternity, but when the reinforcements arrived, Tai melted with relief. In a matter of moments, the whole group was together, fighting side by side as they had done in the past. But no side, not good nor evil was giving way. The force was even. It would be a draw.   
  
"Man, this guy really is stronger than Piedmon." panted Tai.   
  
"Tai, you have to remember that this time we don't have any Mega digimon." said Matt. "And I can't be a big help without my sword."   
  
Tai realized that Matt was right. making a deft split second decision, Tai handed his sword off to Matt. "Take it. Fight."   
  
"But..." protested Matt.   
  
"But nothing Matt, I know what I can do. I can hold my own without this sword. And your strength might just change the tide of battle." shouted Tai.   
  
Tai proceeded to attack with his spheres of energy. Matt realized Tai's urgency and let loose his own attack. He could feel it was far weaker than before, but now with his additional strength, Shadowmon was finally being driven back.   
  
With renewed energies they pressed onwards driving Shadowmon back. Step by step, finally he was cornered. But instead of giving up, or begging for mercy, he lifted his head and laughed.   
  
"You may have won. I can see I'm defeated, but if I'm going down, I'm taking one of you with me." laughed Shadowmon sinisterly. "Darkness Wave."   
  
The attack was hurled in no particular direction at all, but headed for Matt in the end. For Matt, the world seemed to slow as he took in every detail of what was going on around him. He could see Tai rushing forward trying in vain to reach him, he could see the looks of horror on the others faces as they couldn't help. At least he would die with the knowledge that TK would be safe, alive. But, out of the corner of his eye, there was a green blur. It shoved him sideways. Matt turned and watched in horror as TK absorbed the attack meant for himself. Matt's world shattered as he watched TK enveloped by the thick blackness. As the attack dissipated, he watched, horrified as TK's body dropped to the ground. Dead!   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Matt. Filled with pure rage and anger he let lose his most powerful assault. He felt as though he had the strength of a hundred men. He fired a beam of the purest brightest ice anyone had ever seen. It engulfed Shadowmon before exploding into ten thousand pieces taking the evil digimon with it.   
  
It was over, but at a terrible cost. Matt dropped to his knees in front of his fallen brother. He cradled him gently in his arms sobbing uncontrolled into the lifeless body. Everyone could sense his terrible loss and quietly gathered around them, heads bowed as they grieved for their fallen friend. No one looked up, not even when the cars began pulling up, releasing parents, paramedics, police, and the media. The parents seeing what happened quickly organized the police and shielded the kids from the media so they could continue grieving in relative peace. Only Tk's mother, Nancy came through to grieve alongside Matt and the rest of the group. It seemed like hours, as if time itself had felt the loss and slowed itself so that they could be together for as long as possible. Eventually though, Matt allowed himself to part with his brother and everyone was wisked off to a private location.   
  
The funeral was a sad affair. There was not a person present who left with a dry face. And although the loss was great to everyone present, only two people remained present at the grave site long after the service ended. Matt and Tai sat on the soft green grass. Matt was still crying into Tai's shoulder (No Yaoi intended, they're just best friends) and Tai stayed, comforting Matt. Tai had seen the change, yet he couldn't help. Matt had closed himself to the world, leaving only small crack to peer through.   
  
  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
How will Matt handle this incredible loss? How will it affect his life and friendships? Find out as the story continues in "Recovery". Coming soon.   
  
  
  



	5. Recovery Part 1

Recovery - Part 1   


Recovery  
Part 1  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"Morning Kari." said Matt as he emerged from the room he and Tai were temporarily sharing.   
  
It had been roughly a month since TK's death. Matt had become a hollow shell of the person he'd once been. He barely acknowledged the presence of his friends, and simply ignored others. Tai had managed to crack Matt's shell slightly after the funeral. But it had only been a crack. Matt's parents had noticed this, and rather then let Matt slip back into recession they called upon the Kamiya's. For roughly two and a half weeks, Matt had remained at Tai's house. Tai slowly worked until finally Matt opened up again. Matt seemed happy enough and didn't have all the reminders of TK here than back home.   
  
"Oh, hi Matt." said Kari. "Did you sleep well? Breakfast is ready, so you'd better wake up Tai."   
  
"Yeah, sure. Ok." replied Matt, before he retrieved something from the refrigerator.   
  
Matt sighed and looked around. He knew what his parents were doing. But what really allowed him to open up was probably Tai's apartment and family. The apartment had an overwhelming sense of peace to it, something his never had. And he had the perfect family, something he always wanted. They rose to the challenge of cheering him up. Finally, he loved the bed and how big his shared room was. His dad could never afford a big space, so he got a thin room with a foam mattress. But he knew he couldn't stay forever, much as he would love to. And over Tai's many protests had decided to leave today after breakfast. A grin spread across Matt's face as he heafted a bucket of ice water and drenched Tai from head to toe.   
  
"YAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tai in terror. Being awakened by ice water was not something he was used to so he tried to jump up and out of the way. Unfortunately he slammed his head on the upper bunk and fell back down, out cold.   
  
"Are you boys all right in there?" called Tai's mom.   
  
"Fine, everything's fine." called Matt. Turning back to Tai's unconscious form he muttered. "You weren't supposed to do that."   
  
Dragging Tai off the bed, Matt managed to roughly shake Tai awake.   
  
"Oww." moaned Tai as he shivered. He gently touched the tender spot on his head before sitting up.   
  
"Umm, sorry about that. I didn't think that would happen." said Matt in an apologetic voice. "Breakfast is ready."   
  
Tai groaned before picking himself up so he could change into warm dry clothes. Then he left the room in search of breakfast and a bag of ice.   
  


* * *

  
Yamato Ishida stood once again in the small room he could call his own. As painful memories suppressed by Tai and his family surfaced once more, Matt came to a decision. Carefully he lifted his pathetic mattress and pulled out five equal size envelopes and one large manila envelope addressed to his various friends. He carefully checked the letters and contents of each envelope before sealing it. Reaching the last envelope which was easily the largest of the six he checked the contents. Matt sucked in a breath as he realized somethings he'd wanted to put in it were missing.   
  
"Shoot, I must have left them in the storage room." muttered Matt to himself.   
  
Quickly grabbing his keys, he locked the door and ran to the elevator. Then he remembered that the elevator didn't run to the basement. Opening a nearby door, Matt took off down the stairwell.   
  


* * *

  
Tai waited patiently as the elevator carried him upwards. Finally the doors slid open. Tai walked along the corridor until he stopped at one of the doors. Hesitantly he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, Tai was amazed at how small the apartment was. It made his own look like a palace. Matt's dad had given him a key and instructions to make sure Matt had settled in while he was at work. He poked his head into one of the two small bedrooms and decided it had to be Matt's. However no one seemed to be home.   
  
"Hey Matt. You home?" called Tai. "Hey, what's this?"   
  
Tai picked up the large unsealed envelope which was addressed to him. He noticed five other smaller sealed enveloped beneath his. Puling out a large pack of papers, he began reading a letter which Matt appeared to have written to him.   
  


Dear Tai,   
  
If you're reading this letter, it means I'm dead. I'm sorry, but I couldn't take all the problems along with TK's death. I want to thank you for all your help in these past few weeks. You helped me forget the pain for a while. But I can never be truly healed. I've lost a part of me I can never get back. Enclosed is a copy of my official will. You have the only copy, so don't loose it. It explains exactly who will get what. There are also some trinkets you might like enclosed.   
  
Best Wishes,  
Yamato Ishida 
  
  
Tai dropped the letter in shock, he couldn't accept the fact that Matt had taken his own life somewhere. He'd seemed so happy this morning. But this letter made it seem like he'd been depressed. Tai wondered if he should call the police and his parents to notify them of this. But just as he turned, a tall blond haired person walked in. It was Matt.   
  
"T-Tai." stuttered Matt seeing what Tai had been doing.   
  
"Matt?" asked Tai.   
  
Matt couldn't recall exactly what happened after that. He knew he ran, and that Tai caught him. He vaguely remembered a roll of duct tape. He watched Tai trying to call his parents on the phone. he was sitting in his kitchen chair. He didn't recall sitting down. He attempted to stand up but found he was bound by the silvery tape. Glancing down he realized that not only was he taped to the chair, but he was taped up so he couldn't move his arms or legs. Not to mention that his hands were sheathed in thick wads of the stuff preventing him from holding anything. 'Well, that was Tai's way to keep him safe.' Thought Matt. 'Can't kill myself very easily without my hands.' Matt waited a good ten minutes before Tai hung up. By now he had other problem. He fidgeted in his chair. Not only did he now have to goto the washroom, the tip of his nose was itching like crazy and it was driving him nuts.   
  
"Your parents are on their way." said Tai. "Meanwhile I get to babysit you. Do you need anything?"   
  
"You could simply release me. But since you probably won't, can you scratch my nose?" asked Matt. "And can I please goto the washroom?"   
  
Matt was happy with Tai scratching his nose, especially after he was told his parents said not to let him go anywhere under any circumstances. He had to be content with sitting in the chair until his parents arrived.   
  
Finally, Matt's parents arrived allowing Tai to slice the silvery bonds which held him. In the small washroom, Matt reflected on everything that happened, his friends, parents, and finally TK. TK wanted him to live, and he wasn't really living. Matt decided he was grateful that Tai had shown up and stopped him. He emerged full of determination. His parents were just hanging up the phone, and Tai seemed to have vanished off somewhere.   
  
"Matt, we know how much Tk's death has affected you. No wait, I guess we don't. But we want to help, so we need to ask you something." said his dad.   
  
"Matt honey, we know how painful your memories are, so we have a way for you to escape it all." said his mother.   
  
"How?" asked Matt with a sinking feeling.   
  
"Hypnosis." put his dad simply. "But another problem is you'll forget every memory of TK. You wouldn't even remember he existed."   
  
"Do I get an alternative?" asked Matt, this was definitely not what he wanted. He felt sick.   
  
"Well, we read your letters, and if you want. The Kamiya's will adopt you. You said you were quite happy there." replied his mother. "Or, if you have some other ideas that we can work out, just tell us. Just be happy, think about what you want."   
  
Matt closed his eyes, deep in thought. He didn't even consider the hypnosis. His worst fear after TK's death was forgetting the best of his brother. And how could he remember if the memories were suppressed that far. He considered living on his own, but realized he was still too young, and he might lose himself and try suicide again and didn't particularly want to lose his family. He carefully weighed his wants and slowly came to a decision.   
  
"Mom? Dad? I've made my choice." said Matt.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Matt's dad rose and awnsered it. Tai walked in with assorted useless looking things that Matt realized came from their storage unit in the basement. Tai sat down at the table as his dad got him a tall glass of water.   
  
"Sorry to give you such a difficult task Tai." said Matt's mom. "But we needed you out of the way for a while. Matt needed as few distractions as possible to make his decision."   
  
Tai nodded in an understandingly way as Matt's parents turned back towards Matt.   
  
"Please tell us your decision." said his Dad.   
  
"My decision is..." said Matt. "I mean I've decided that is would be best if..."   
  
  
  
What is Matt's decision? Will Matt recover fully? Can his friends help? Find out this and more as the story continues in "Recovery", part 2.   
  
  
  



	6. Recovery Part 2

Recovery - Part 2   


Recovery  
Part 2  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
Sixteen year old Yamato Ishida sat at a table surrounded by images of his late brother, Takeru Takaishi. He had chosen the third choice and had come up with his own plan. Legally he was a Kamiya now, but he retained his name and lived with his parents, who had come back together. However his parents were now both working, leaving Matt all by himself. they had come to the mutual agreement that Matt shouldn't be home along and appointed a babbysitter, or a guardian for the day. Though it wasn't his parents first choice. Matt convinced them to appoint Tai as the daytime guardian. It was hell getting this all done legally, but it was done and everyone was happy.   
  
"Oh Matt, lunch is ready. Get your ass out here now!" called Matt.   
  
Matt smiled, his parents had fooled him. They'd actually wanted Tai to 'care' for him. Now he was stuck. Life with Tai in charge wasn't much different than life in the digital world. But it was a nuisance, not being in charge when he was in HIS house.   
  
"Coming DAD." replied Matt, emphasizing the dad because Tai didn't like that title. It annoyed him greatly.   
  
"I keep telling you. Don't call me that. Why can't you-- wait, you know this already. You just want me to get mad, don't you." came Tai's reply.   
  
True to his word, Matt had been trying to pick a fight. They were great friends but there was always that tension. And Matt knew just how to provoke Tai when he wasn't on guard. It got harder by the day, but Matt still had a few tricks up his sleeve. The problem was, much as re was Tai's rival, Matt had discovered Tai's other side. The one never before presented to Matt. The part of Tai that TK had worshiped. Matt was having a difficult Time not worshipping Tai himself. He fought to get rid of those notions.   
  
"You should let me cook sometime." said Matt.   
  
"Why?" asked Tai curiously.   
  
"It is my place you know. You are the guest." replied Matt. This wasn't really Matt reason. Tai cooked well, and for some reason, anytime he ate Tai's cooking, his spirits lifted. It was hard to not want to crown Tai as his god.   
  
"Well, I guess so." conceded Tai. "Why not. How about tonight's supper?"   
  
Matt melted with relief. He'd been sure Tai would have exercised his authority to deny Matt. 'Hey, why not invite the rest of the gang too.' he thought. he voiced his opinion to Tai who agreed quite readily.   
  
"Great idea Matt. I haven't seen some of our friends in ages." said Tai.   
  
Nearly instantly Tai was on the phone, calling up all their pals and doing the planning. Matt quietly slipped out to fetch cooking supplies.   
  
Later, Matt was cooking while Tai just sat on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. You see, while exploring the cupboards, Matt discovered a jar of antidepressants that Tai had been putting in his food. Tai put up some defense about doctors and his parents, but Matt was too upset to listen. Looking back, he realized he probably overreacted. He also regretted it. In his stupor, Matt couldn't convince Tai to help. He was too happy, and Matt hated the fact he had to do 'All' the cooking alone. Eventually he did manage to finish and re managed to pull Tai out of his stupor as the guests arrived.   
  
"Hi Tai." said Sora. "You look awful. Are you ok."   
  
"Genius boy here loaded me on antidepressants which his parents told me to slip him. I can't remember the past four hours and I have this killer headache. Of course I'm ok." replied Tai sarcastically.   
  
Matt studied the floor as Sora glared at him. Slowly everyone else showed up. However, during the party, Izzy pulled Matt aside. He locked the door and began explaining something that was both painful and joyous for Matt.   
  
"I can talk to TK?!" exclaimed Matt.   
  
"Well mabey." replied Izzy cautiously. "When Apocolymon reduced us to data, it altered our physical selves. I believe that TK's spirit may remain in some form in the digital world. You may in fact be able to retrieve him."   
  
"Let me guess." said Matt. "There's a problem."   
  
"Well, you'd need to goto the digital world.... But I don't have the faintest idea of how to open a gateway, and I know how you feel about the digital world." said Izzy.   
  
Matt frowned. The digital world had taken all that he loved and held dear. He had vowed to never return for fear of losing more. He walked out of the room and was mysteriously silent for the remainder of the party.   
  


* * *

  
Late that night, Matt was ready. He'd packed food, water, some clothes and tools. He was all set for a journey. Now all he needed was the instrument to create the portal. Matt quietly opened Tai's dresser and rummaged trough it.   
  
"Where is it. Where'd he put it." whispered Matt. "It has to be here."   
  
"Going somewhere?" called a voice quietly behind Matt.   
  
"N-No." stuttered Matt in a totally unconvincing voice.   
  
Instantly Matt was blinded as the lights came on full. When his vision cleared he saw Tai standing along with the object he needed. The only problem was that it was in Tai's hand.   
  
"I'm sure you aren't." said Tai. "That's why you're packed for a journey and were looking for my sword. Did you know that even if you found it, only I can open the portal?"   
  
"N-No." stuttered Matt.   
  
"Izzy didn't think you'd work up the courage to go back alone...." Tai let the words hang in the air. "Izzy didn't think you'd go, but I know you too well."   
  
"If you think you can stop me." threatened Matt.   
  
"I'm coming with you." said Tai casually. "I have business there and I know where the realm of death is."   
  
"Realm of death?" asked Matt.   
  
"It's where us humans go when we die in the digital world. I thought Izzy told you." said Tai.   
  
"No, but I thought...." said Matt.   
  
"Look, there is a small section of the digiworld that is set aside for the dead." said Tai.   
  
"Oh...." said Matt   
  


* * *

  
"Oh well, goodnight." said Tai.   
  
Matt watched Tai roll over and fall asleep. They'd entered the realm of death for nearly two hours ago and had found a wasteland and no sign of TK. For nearly the past hour Tai had been acting kind of odd. He moved rigidly, as if unused to something. He gazed into the fire looking for peace. He continued to gaze deeper and deeper until finally....   
  
"Matt!" called a voice.   
  
Matt jolted out of his trance and looked around. He couldn't see anyone at first. But then slowly he noticed a whispy person standing in front of him. TK!   
  
"TK?" quavered Matt.   
  
"Matt, beware Tai. He isn't himself." said TK.   
  
"Huh?" asked Matt.   
  
"Here." said a voice. Matt noticed someone else next to TK. Tai! "Some spirit drove me out of my body. You've got to help me."   
  
Tai was much fainter than TK, nearly invisible in the moonlight. If Matt hadn't seen him before, he wouldn't have noticed him at all.   
  
"The bond between Tai's spirit and his body is weak so another spirit took over." said TK. "But since Tai isn't dead, his spirit is fading. He needs a vessel to reside in until he can regain control of his own self."   
  
"And you want that vessel to be me?" asked Matt.   
  
"Well, unless you see someone else around, yes." replied TK. "Then I can do battle with this enemy spirit on the astral level."   
  
"Can't I fight?" asked Matt.   
  
"All you could do is hurt Tai's body. Now lie down." said TK.   
  
"Umm, a question. Will I still be me?" asked Matt.   
  
TK smiled. "Don't worry Matt. You'll still be you. You'll just aquire some of the stuff Tai knows. Mabey some skills and memories. And of course you'll still be able to communicate in your head, privately. You'll still be two separate people."   
  
Matt closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy as their souls connected. There was a rush of random thoughts, but one stuck out. It explained why Tai was so weakly linked to his body and what his business in the digital world was. It was an unpleasant secret and Matt believed it could easily change their plan of attack.   
  
  
  
What is this secret that Tai holds? Will he get his body back? And will Matt be able to get TK back to the land of the living? What other surprises are in store for them and who is this mysterious spirit in Tai's body? Find out this and more as our story continues in "Recovery" part 3.   
  
  
  



	7. Recovery Part 3

Recovery - Part 3   


Recovery  
Part 3  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"Tai, Tai! Answer." thought Matt desperately trying to find the link to Tai.   
  
"M-Matt?" asked Tai timidly.   
  
"Tai? Why didn't you tell us you were sick? How long?" thought Matt.   
  
"I didn't want to worry you guys. I've known for almost a week. The doctors give me about a month to live at best." said Tai sadly.   
  
Matt faced TK. "There's a small snag." he told him. "Tai's gonna kick the bucket soon."   
  
TK looked mildly shocked. "I never would have guessed, but it does explain allot. But I won't change the plan. We save his body first then worry about illness."   
  
Without warning, a hand clamped onto Matt's shoulder. He struggled but was unable to break free. Tk's face displayed horror and disappointment as he saw who was behind Matt.   
  
"So, you've figured out my little secret with the help of the little boy. I guess in that case you should call me by my proper name. I am called David." said David.   
  
Matt realized he was already making choices. Something he normally wouldn't have done under the circumstances. It took him a moment to realize that it was Tai's thought process, weighing the options. Matt also realized that David hadn't a clue as to who TK was and that Tai's spirit was inside him.   
  
"What'd you do to Tai? And what do you want?" demanded Matt trying to control the situation.   
  
"Your friend is somewhere nearby, I'm sure. As for what I want? I want this body, and to leave this cruddy dimension." replied David.   
  
"No you don't." shouted TK, lunging at Tai.   
  
"No, I think not little boy. One more step and he dies. Back off. If I see you again around here, I'll kill him." said David digging a knife into Matt's back.   
  
TK backed off and vanished.   
  
"Matt, just go along with him. But be ready to attack. I'll call for help." said Tai.   
  
"Help?!" thought Matt. "From who?"   
  
But at that moment, the knife dug into his back again.   
  
"Get up, we're leaving." said David. "We just need to find my portal generator and I'm outta here."   
  
"And Tai?" asked Matt hopefully.   
  
"What about him. He can rot for all I care. I'm leaving in this body." sneered David.   
  
Matt frowned. "You'll regret this you know."   
  
"Sure kid. And who's to stop me? Not you. And the other brat surely will not attack me if he thinks you're my hostage.   
  
Matt lashed out fiercely. He hit with a ferocious agility and accuracy that surprised the both of them. Only after the fact did Matt realize Tai had fed him those instructions subconsciously. David was sent sprawling.   
  
"Remind me never to get in a fight with you." thought Matt.   
  
But David wasn't out of the picture. Before Matt could pin him down, he was on his feet.   
  
"That's it!" shouted David. Within seconds he had Matt on the ground tied up. Roping him to a tree, David sprinted off.   
  
"TK, TK, TK." shouted Matt at the top of his lungs. He kept calling despite Tai's repeated warnings that TK wouldn't be able to help. It took several minutes, but Tk reappeared once more.   
  
"Matt, why are you wasting time." exclaimed TK. "I'm a spirit. I can't exactly help you. I can't untie you. You're on your own for that."   
  
"Then go find someone who can." said Matt desperately.   
  
"Nobody almost ever comes her. This is the realm of death. By the time I locate someone, David'll be long gone."   
  
"Matt, oh Matt." called Tai from deep within his mind.   
  
"What is it?" demanded Matt. "I'm trying to think of a way to get us down."   
  
"But I may have a way." said Tai.   
  
"Then spit it out." complained Matt.   
  
"Well, because I'm sort of in you, you may have inherited some of my powers temporarily. Why don't you try to burn off the ropes?" asked Tai.   
  
Matt reflected on this idea. It was pretty good, and they really didn't have all that much choice. He began concentrating on the ropes. Ever slow slowly, he felt the sensation of warmth around his wrists. One by one, the strands of rope browned and caught fire. It took only minutes for Matt to free himself. Ignoring the pain from a burn on his hand, Matt sprinted off in the direction David had gone.   
  
Minutes went by and they entered an area of green lands. Matt could feel Tai beginning to slip away. TK told Matt that it meant someone was forcing David out of Tai's body at the spiritual level and that Tai was re-entering it.   
  
Matt reached a small clearing just as Tai slipped away completely. The scene was a wreck. A large electronic device appeared to have exploded. Shocking was the two spirits that had evidently driven David out. Gabumon and Agumon, Tai's so called 'Help'. but the greatest shock was Tai. He lay near the center of destruction. He was a broken doll, burns covered a great deal of his exposed skin and it looked as though he'd broken several bones in several places. After reassuring himself that Tai hadn't suffered any back or neak injuries, he carefully picked him up and carried him back to a small shack he'd passed. He left only to retrieve his gear. Tai's gear appeared to have been scattered and destroyed.   
  
"Come on Tai. You've got to pull through." muttered Matt as he carefully cleaned Tai's wounds. "Can't you guys do anything to help?"   
  
"Matt, for the last time. We are spirits!" shouted TK. "We can't help. We can give you moral support and advise."   
  
Tai's condition was growing progressively worse as time passed. He'd reached a point where it seemed almost better to put him out of his misery. But Matt couldn't bring himself to mutilate his friend. He'd been however, running on pure adrenalin, and he was tiering quickly. He was slowly fighting a losing battle with sleep. Without even realizing it, he drifted off.   
  


* * *

  
"MATT!!" cried a voice that was mind shatteringly loud. Matt woke with a jolt and was horrified. Tai lay motionless on the bed. He was pale as a sheet, and looked dead. The only indication that proved otherwise was the slow rhythmic rising of his chest. Gabumon floated through a wall scaring Matt half to death.   
  
"Don't do that." exploded Matt.   
  
"Sorry." replied Gabumon. "But we found the other first aid kit. It looks ok and survived the explosion."   
  
Matt stared visibly. He hadn't expected the other larger kit to have survived. He was torn. He needed to stay with Tai 24/7, but he also needed the extra supplies. In the end he sprinted out as fast as he could and dragged the kit back to the shack. He immediately bandaged the remaining wounds and gave Tai an injection of adrenalin. Finally after many hours of hard labour, he managed to stabilize Tai. He lay down to rest after TK assured him he'd wake Matt up if anything happened.   
  


* * *

  
"Matt, get up. SOmethings going on." shouted TK.   
  
Once again Matt jolted awake. He peered at Tai. Tai's eyes were open, but looked strange. Matt realized Tai was slipping into shock. Matt fumbled with an epipen before stabbing Tai's leg with it. Matt knew they were designed for allergies but they 'were' pure adrenalin.   
  
"Don't die on me Tai." whispered Matt. "You're my only way home. You're the only one who can open that portal. Without you, I'll never get back open."   
  
  
  
Will Matt be able to save Tai? Will they ever get home? And what about TK, Agumon and Gabumon? Even if Tai recovers, will Tai survive his disease? Find out these answers in "Recovery" part 4. And don't miss the series final in "The Aftermath", coming soon.   
  
  
  



	8. Recovery Part 4

Recovery - Part 4   


Recovery  
Part 4  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
It had been nearly 2 months since the incident and Tai remained in a comatose state.   
  
"Well Tai." said Matt to his unconscious companion. "You've outlived the doctor's predictions, but I can't say you're better off. I've almost exhausted our supplies of medication."   
  
Tai remained covered with scars from the burns and cuts. Through the weeks, Matt had stabilized Tai properly and set forth to other activities. Food and water weren't a problem, a small stream teeming with fish and large bushes of fruit were nearby. Matt lay near the stream in the late afternoon. Nothing really had happened, and the spirits of TK, Agumon and Gabumon provided ample companionship. They made sure to call him if Tai's condition changed. He spent many a long day lying here relaxing, trying to forget the mountain of responsibility thrust upon him.   
  
"Matt." said TK. "It's amazing. Tai just woke up. He wants you. You'd better hurry before he hurts himself."   
  
Matt clamoured to his feet and sprinted back towards the small cabin. He burst through the doors in time to see Tai struggling to lift his sword. Matt knew exactly what he was attempting to do. But still he asked.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed. "Get back into that bed!"   
  
"Matt." said Tai panting. "If I die, you'll be stuck here forever. As leader, it'd my job to see to your safety first."   
  
Matt caught Tai as he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Stay in bed." commanded Matt. "You're in no condition to be walking around."   
  
"As your appointed guardian...." mumbled Tai.   
  
"As nothing." replied Matt. "Now lie down and eat. You need to regain your energy."   
  
Tai resisted at first trying to put Matt before himself but caved fast. In his current position, he really wasn't in shape to do anything. Tai allowed Matt to baby him for a while. Tai was slightly shocked when Matt told him how long he'd been out.   
  
"I outlived the prediction." mused Tai. "Why would that happen?"   
  
"Tai, even doctors make mistakes. And generally they tell you an overestimate. They probably figured you had even less time."   
  
"Oh." said Tai shocked.   
  
After Matt finished spoon feeding Tai, Matt tucked him in and gave Tai some sleeping tablets.   
  


* * *

  
A week later, Matt deemed Tai well enough to walk around without help. Well, almost. Tai had to use a stout pole. Tai walked stiffly around the room. Matt watched Tai. The stiffness was expected, but it looked as though Tai had a serious limp. Another sign to Matt that he hadn't been good enough. Without warning, Tai pitched forward gasping for breath. Matt rushed over.   
  
"M-Matt." said Tai as he gasped for air. "I'm sorry." His eyes drooped before closing. His breathing became short, raspy and irregular.   
  
"Tai." said Matt. "Our friendship has always meant the world to me. I just wish I'd been a good enough friend. Please don't die."   
  
A single drop fell from Matt's eyes and landed on Tai's pale face. Suddenly, the room was bathed in pale blue light. Matt slowly realized that he was the source. The light danced across the walls and pulsed. In a brilliant flash of light, the whole area was illuminated. Matt heard a crash in the distance somewhere outside. Looking down, Matt saw Tai was healed. It was like that day he'd shown up in time to help Tai with Piedmon.   
  
"Matt." said tai softly lifting his head lightly.   
  
"But how?" murmured Matt. "How did I do that? I'm not a descendant of the original digidestined. I don't have powers like you Tai."   
  
"You do, I gave them to you long ago." mumbled Tai.   
  
"What?" exclaimed Matt accidentally dumping Tai onto the floor.   
  
"You might remember a long time ago. You became blood brothers with one of your close friends... a friend with wild brown hair?" asked Tai   
  
"Sort of... That was you?!" said Matt realizing what Tai had said.   
  
"Your own natural powers were brought out." said Tai. "Everyone has them, most people's just never get activated."   
  
"We all knew each other back then, didn't we?" asked Matt. "We all became friends before that digi-egg thing."   
  
"Yes, but are memories were repressed, like the digi-egg memories...." said Tai.   
  
"I can't believe it. Mabey it's destiny." mumbled Matt.   
  
"Exactly." replied Tai.   
  
There was a sudden jarring knock at the door.   
  
"What?" asked Matt. "Who else could be out here?"   
  
Matt cautiously opened the door and fell over in shock. Three figures stood in the doorway. And yet, they couldn't be real. Matt was stunned and lay there shocked.   
  
"T-TK?" stuttered Matt.   
  
"In the flesh. Aren't you going to invite use in?" asked TK. "Or are you just going to stand there?"   
  
"Uh, sure. Come on in." said Matt.   
  


* * *

  
"So, I thought you were dead." said Matt addressing TK, Agumon, and Gabumon. He'd gotten over his initial shock of seeing them alive.   
  
"We were, but while we were flying around, this pulse of blue light shot past. Suddenly, we were solid again. It's a good thing no one was in anything solid." said TK.   
  
"Me and Gabumon would've died again. We were so high up. But the lake broke our fall." said Agumon.   
  
"Lake?" asked Matt. "What lake?"   
  
"There's a lake that the stream runs into. We fell in when we became alive again. That's why my fur's all stinky." said Gabumon   
  
Tai sighed. He'd discovered that while he'd been healed, he retained his limp. A sign he'd suffered more damage that humanly possible to heal. But the fact he was alive was more than enough for him. "Well, it's been two months since we left home in the middle of the night." said Tai. "We should get back. Everyone probably thinks we've died."   
  
TK stifled a small giggle. "I bet they'll be shocked when the see me. They know I'm already dead. They'll flip when I walk in with you guys."   
  
"You said it." sighed Matt as he looked around wearily.   
  
"Hey guys, now that TK is alive, should we take down his grave?" asked Tai.   
  
Everyone groaned. "Tai, worry about those things when we get back home. Come on, I want to get back." said TK.   
  
Just as Tai hefted his sword to slice open a portal, a small table in the corner of the room gleamed to life. A hologram flashed up of an aging man as he surveyed the room.   
  
"Genni!" exclaimed Matt, eyes bulging in shock.   
  
"Hello kids. I didn't know you were here until just now." said Genni. "I'm glad to see you're well TK. I have some important news for Izzy, but since he's not here right now. Give him this disc. If he wants to let you see the data he can, but only if wants you to." A small CD popped out the base of the projector. Tai picked it up.   
  
"Ok Genni. You can count on us." said Tai.   
  
"I know. You're more special than you realize. All of you." said Genni as he vanished.   
  
The group quickly gathered up their gear and with a quick switch of his sword cut a rift back home. The three kids said a series of goodbyes to the two digimon before stepping through the gate.   
  


* * *

  
"TAI!!!" exclaimed his mother as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh honey. Don't ever leave like that again. We thought you'd died or something worse."   
  
"TK!" shouted Kari. Soon he too was caught up in an embrace. Suddenly Kari pulled away and brushed TK's cheek with a hand. "Whatever happened, i'm glad it brought you back to me. Don't ever die on me again."   
  
There were similar reactions at the Ishida household. Both parents nearly fainted when they saw TK, and Sora was enthusiastic that Tai was alive. A celebratory party was held at the Kamiyas that day, though Tai went to the doctor to see about his limp and disease. He didn't have it anymore.   
  
Izzy vanished into one of the rooms for most of the evening while obviously eager to get at the contents of the CD. Matt, Tai, and TK paused when they saw three new faces.   
  
"Guys." said Kari. "Meet Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Tai, just so you know. You're Davis' role model. He's a bit upset that you're alive TK. He's been courting me for the last month and a half."   
  
TK flashed Davis a furious glance. Tai felt the tensions rising and whispered to Kari. "Do something or I have a feeling they're going to brawl here and now."   
  
"Boys." said Kari flashing a sweet smile. "I don't want to see ANY fighting." She stared each of them into the ground until they nodded. They kept to themselves for pretty much the next while.   
  
"Just who are these guys?" asked Tai to Sora.   
  
"They're like the reserves. They have their digivices, but no one gets their digimon until we either get to old, or trouble arises that we can't handle." replied Sora.   
  
"Sora." said Tai. "Do you like me? Do you love me?"   
  
"Of course I do." replied Sora, not missing a beat.   
  
The crept slowly together. Closer, and closer, right up to....   
  
"Ewww... Gross!" shouted Davis. Tai fell over backwards at the sudden noise. "Who stuck all this water on my chair?!"   
  
"TK?" asked Kari to the angelic looking teenager. "Did you do that?"   
  
"N-No." stuttered TK in a totally unconvincing manner.   
  
"I don't believe you." said Kari as Davis snickered. TK retreated until at last Kari cornered him.   
  
"Please don't hurt me. I did it, just don't hurt me." whimpered TK.   
  
Kari balled her fist, raised it high in the air, lunged forward and planted a huge kiss on TK. There was a stunned silence. Davis' mouth hung open in shock. TK was spewing gibberish. He'd turned a deep pink.   
  
"You didn't have to do that TK. You've always been the one I've loved. You don't need childish trick to make yourself look good." said Kari.   
  
"Mivelbimbel?" asked TK.   
  
Kari kissed TK once again. In turn, TK passed out. Davis collapsed into his chair ignoring the wetness on his pants. Matt and Tai rushed over to support the now unconscious boy.   
  
"Are we going to have to follow you guys around again?" asked Tai. "You smoother him in affection every time you get near him. He embarrasses himself by speaking gibberish and passing out. Remember last time?"   
  
"Plus, he isn't getting any lighter." grunted Matt. "Come on, we should get him onto a bed or something."   
  
Kari stood by as the two older boys dragged TK into Tai and Kari's room. Davis was still in shock over the events and was absent-mindedly eating a huge piece of cake.   
  


* * *

  
"TK, TK, TK." said Matt as TK slowly woke up. "What are we going to do with you?"   
  
"Are you going to pass out every time Kari smothers you in affection?" asked Tai.   
  
"I can't help it." mumbled TK. "Besides, the same thing happens to you when Sora smothers you in affection. She just never does that in public."   
  
"How do you know.... Never mind. We'll cure you." said Tai.   
  
"How?" asked TK suspiciously.   
  
"Well...." said Tai. "We get Kari to smoother you in affection until you learn to get past your mental blocks."   
  
TK was terrified at the idea. He was barely a teenager. Girls were still sort of iky to him. He didn't even notice Kari had come in until she was holding his hand.   
  
After half an hour, things hadn't gotten much better. In fact it was worse. TK had stumbled past his mental block long enough to suggest they cure Tai as well. Now instead of one person in lala land, they had two.   
  
"How long's this going to go on for?" asked Matt. "My brother and the leader's brains have melted down. They've gone to mush."   
  
Tai mumbled something incomprehensible. He to was only able to spew jumbled words and nonsense.   
  
"I can't take this anymore. They need help. God, I hope that I'm not like this when I find a girl I like." said Matt as he left. "Send TK home when he's better."   
  
Joe and Izzy walked in as Matt left. They looked between the two spaced out boys suspiciously.   
  
"Is there booze here? Or did I miss something?" asked Joe. "They look drunk."   
  
"Drunk on love, I suspect. We smothered both of them with it. Their brains just goto mush whenever we do." snorted Sora.   
  
"Hmmm?" asked TK. "Wow, that was weird."   
  
"Ah, Tai, TK." said Joe as Tai came out of his stupor. "You'll never be ladies men. A simple look sends you over the hill turning your brains to mush. You really ought to see a doctor."   
  
"And you're a lady's man?" mumbled Tai. "We'll help each other get over this minor problem. Nothing's impossible for us." TK nodded vigorously at that last statement. Eager to change the subject Tai turned to Izzy. "What was on that CD Genni gave us?"   
  
"Something special." said Izzy blushing. "A full file of information on my biological parents. There was something that related to us as a group. For all the digidestined, past present and future. But I'll show that to you guys later."   
  
"Sure." said Tai seeing Izzy did not want to persue the subject that night. "I suppose this party's gone on far too long. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow. Bye."   
  
"Bye." replied Izzy, Joe, and Sora as they left. Then Tai and Kari went off to clean up before a long nights sleep.   
  
  
  
Don't miss the series conclusion in "The Aftermath", coming soon. And don't miss the series wrap up in the final fic in the series, "Back to Before" coming after "The Aftermath".   
  
  
  



	9. The Aftermath

The Aftermath   


The Aftermath  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
The spirits of the digidestined lounged around in their small valley in the realm of death. Though dead, they retained aspects of living. They couldn't float through walls, and they retained the forms which they were most comfortable in (Season 2). They'd put up several structure over time. Small individual houses, a kitchen, a large common room. They put up more when their digimon arrived to them although they couldn't really die.   
  
"Well, your theory was right." said Tai. "We all ended up in the realm of death."   
  
"Yeah, we've come so far in these couple of years." said Matt. "I wonder if anyone remembers us?"   
  
"We saved the world Matt." said Izzy.   
  
"And we were well known for other things." said Sora.   
  
"I guess." replied Matt. "Wanna remember those events? You know event where we all met up again."   
  
"Sure." said Tai. "But mabey we should start a bit before that."   
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry Tai. It's a bummer you weren't picked." said Matt. "You were still pretty promising even with your limp."   
  
"It's ok Matt. I didn't think I'd make it anyway." said Tai "Anyway, how's the band coming?"   
  
"Great." said Matt. "We're becoming popular. But I don't have to hide my identity in public yet. That's a relief. I expect it won't last long. Our album Digital Rock is blasting the charts to bits. We're already world famous."   
  
"Yep, it's a great album. I hear it just went double platinum last weekend." grinned Tai.   
  
"Yep, and it's already gone diamond in America." said Matt. "You know. I could probably get someone to pull a few strings. You could be on the team if you want...."   
  
"No." said Tai firmly. "I don't want the special treatment. Besides, I'm doing some tests. If I pass, I'll have a pretty sweet job. No so prestigious, but well paying."   
  


* * *

  
Five years later....   
  
"The Winner of the match is Sora Kamiya." said the announcer. "Japan takes gold in yet another event. They sure are strong this year."   
  
Tai cheered himself hoarse when Sora had won. They'd wed only a year before. Tai could hardly believe that she'd achieved her life's dream to get gold at the olympics (Keep in mind, I'm adding events that I doubt are even in the olympics at this time. They might be there, but I'm not really knowledgeable in that area.). Tai was overjoyed when Sora ran up to him after the medal presentation. He bet his parents would be having heart attacks. TK had only just recently won gold as part of the Japanese basketball team. And Kari was already a world famous photographer. The family was being showered with prestige beyond their wildest dreams.   
  
Sora and Tai were walking around the olympic grounds. Sora needed to unwind after the tense match. The the announcement speakers blared to life. "Will Taichi Kamiya, visitor pass number six thousand eight hundred twenty four please report to the soccer field immediately. Will Taichi Kamiya, visitor pass...."   
  
"Honey, that's you." said Sora.   
  
"Wonder what they could want?" asked Tai. "I'll meet you up later at the olympic village. How about in an hour? Then we'll go out to eat."   
  
"Sure Tai." replied Sora. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they parted ways.   
  


* * *

  
Tai approached the soccer field. It appeared as though Japan had just won. Davis probably wanted to brag about the medal. But on closer inspection, Tai realized that the medals hadn't been given out. The whole team was just standing there. And what was Matt doing there?! While Tai passed through the security gate, he realized that Matt must be there to sing the anthem. He stepped onto the sidelines when a voice ran out across what seemed to be the whole stadium.   
  
"Tai, you made it. We didn't think you'd come." shouted a voice.   
  
Tai was dragged out onto the field by a very familiar face. "Davis? What's this all about?" asked Tai.   
  
The clapping team cut off the reply. "Tai, most of the team were your students at one time or another." said Davis.   
  
Tai looked around and saw Davis was right. Most of them had been his students while he did a bit of soccer coaching before he managed to get his piloting license. After that, he'd given up on soccer and got a job for Izzy and Kari as their private pilot for trips worldwide. Tai received another shock, an olympic official had just stuck a gold medal around his neak.   
  
"This is a joke right?" asked Tai as the official moved on to the team.   
  
"Nope. It's real. Think of it as a present from the coach. We were evenly matched. The coach said that whoever could come up with a way to win quick, he'd let them give his medal to anyone. We used one of your strategies and beat them fast. We unanimously agreed to give it to you." said Davis as Matt sang the anthem.   
  
"Oh." said Tai.   
  
"The team's going out for a special supper. Wanna come?" asked Davis.   
  
"Sorry Davis. Sora and I have victory plans already. I doubt she'd want to go with the whole team." replied Tai.   
  
"She won? Congratulations." said Davis. "Mind if I come? I'd rather eat with you than the team."   
  
"Sure Davis. In fact," said Tai grinning. "I'll get the whole group together. I think everyone's here."   
  


* * *

  
The others were stunned at the medal Tai was displaying. It had taken a while to round up the whole group, but he'd done it. Since Izzy offered to pay, they went to the fanciest restaurant in town. Tai marveled at how good service was. It might have had something to do with the fact that four olympic gold medalists were there (Tai, TK, and Davis), the two founders of the multi-billion dollar software company "Digiware" (Yolei and Izzy), world famous photographer Kari Takaishi, and legendary fashion diva Mimi Kido and her doctor husband. They'd received a private room, and Tai suspected the food was the freshest in the city.   
  
Tai snickered slightly as the food began arriving. It looked so good, Kari was taking pictures of it. Tai had a suspicious feeling that the five star restaurant would be getting a sixth star soon, along with thousands of customers once the word and reviews came out.   
  
"So Matt, did you just come here to sing the anthem?" asked Davis.   
  
"No way!" exclaimed Matt. "My band's here somewhere. We gave a free concert earlier in the morning. Plus I wanted to see my talented brother and his famous wife. I came for the same reasons Tai came for Sora."   
  
TK blushed, but Tai looked at Matt.   
  
"Almost right." said Tai. "I did come for Sora, but I had to fly Izzy, TK, Kari, and my wife as part of my job."   
  
"Fly?" asked Matt confused. "What do you mean, as bodyguard? That just isn't you Tai."   
  
Tai smiled at Matt's puzzlement. "Nope. Remember those tests I was taking a while back? I got my pilot's license." he said. "Izzy offered me a job as personal pilot for his aircraft. I also fly Kari to her remote photograph locations."   
  
Matt's jaw dropped. "You can fly a plane? Wow! You're Izzy's personal pilot? Then you must have.... Wow, you're famous."   
  
Tai shuddered slightly. Half a year back, some idiot misfuelled the plane. Fuel had spilled and a fire had started. Wires had shorted and the engines were locked on full. Tai pulled off an amazing emergency landing. The airflaps blew out and the landing gear ripped off as the plane landed. The plane's rear exploded on impact. Izzy was fine, but Tai had been injured. In the end, Izzy had pulled Tai from the wreckage moments before it exploded completely. Tai had been in intensive care for several months and only Izzy and Kari knew. Kari had only found out when she'd read Izzy's plane had crashed and that the pilot had brought it down successfully though he was in hospital. Izzy had never released Tai's name, and Tai was eternally grateful.   
  
"Don't tell." said Kari. "He doesn't want that much attention."   
  


* * *

  
"It was a great life." said Matt. "At least we all went fairly fast."   
  
"I can't believe I kicked the bucket first." said Joe. "I mean, I was the med graduate."   
  
"You worried to much. At least Mimi showed up real fast." said Sora. "You really were soul mates. She died within three hours of you."   
  
"Yep." said Mimi. "But Izzy and TK weren't too far behind. Merely two days later."   
  
"I couldn't believe it. Kari and Matt lasted for two whole weeks without me. I guess you were still bonded real well with Tai. What was it? You all died within moments of each other?"   
  
"That about sums it up." said Tai.   
  
The group jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" asked Matt "We're all already here."   
  
Tai answered the door. There were three people. A short youngster, a girl, and a boy with goggles. It took Tai a second to register who it was.   
  
"Davis?" asked Tai, slightly shocked.   
  
"T-Tai? Where are we?" asked Davis.   
  
"You're in the realm of death in the digiworld. Your digimon should be arriving in a couple of days. Come in." said Tai. To the others, "Hey guys, it's Davis, Cody, and Yolei."   
  
"Hey great." said Matt. "You can fill us in on the past year."   
  
"Yeah, how did our funeral go?" asked Sora.   
  
"The group settled down again and everyone relaxed as Tai and Matt got extra chairs and drinks.   
  
"Well, it's like this." said Davis. "You guys got a great group funeral. It had everything. And you should have seen the...."   
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
That concludes my fanfic series. However, don't miss "Back To Before", the story of what happened four years before season one. Just several months before the encounter with Parrotmon.   
  
  
  



	10. Back To Before

Back To Before   


Back To Before  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
Taichi Kamiya ambled down his apartment building stairwell. All his usual friends couldn't play today and he had no one to go play with. He paused on the third floor landing. He could go see Sora, but she was a girl. She'd play with him, she liked boys games. But she was probably playing with Mimi. They'd make him play house, or make him be their doll. He was brought out of his reveille by large scraping sounds. Tai pushed open the stairwell door and peered through. Boxes were moving down the hallway on little carts until they went into a room. But what caught Tai's attention was the short red haired boy that was clinging to his mother's leg.   
  
"A new person." said Tai excitedly to himself. "Mabey i can play with him today."   
  
Opening the door fully, Tai bounced down the corridor to the mother and child.   
  
"Hi, my name's Tai. What's yours? Do ya wanna play with me?" announced Tai.   
  
The other child peered out from behind his mother's leg. This boy had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had scarred him. But his mother only smiled and ruffled the new boy's hair. "Look Koushiro, here's someone to play with. I don't think he's that dangerous. Why don't you be friends with him? You go out and I'll unpack your stuff." she said.   
  
The young boy slowly peeled away from his mother's leg. On the other hand, the moment he let go, he attached himself to Tai. Tai was shocked, the little guy sure was fast when he needed to be. At least he seemed friendly, a bit too friendly for Tai, but defiantly friendly. Unfortunately, Tai most defiantly did not want this kid hanging onto him forever. He looked pleadingly at the mother.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Tai was it?" asked the mom. "Koushiro didn't have many friends before. They all live too far away to be real friends anymore. I guess he doesn't want to lose you. I really don't think we'll move again. This seems like such a nice neighborhood."   
  
Tai nodded while constantly trying to pry the kid off. But Koushiro had a very strong grip, and the more Tai tried to get him off, the tighter he was squeezed.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry. He isn't usually like this. Koushiro dear, please let go. You're hurting this nice boy. This isn't the way to make a new friend." said the mom. While Koushiro didn't let go of Tai, he did loosen his grip a little. "Oh dear. Can you get outside all right? I can help you if you want."   
  
Tai smiled, and replied he'd be fine. He hobbled to the stair well, and pushed open the door. Then he slowly began to make his way down to the lobby of the building. The building's owner happened to be downstairs as Tai emerged and greeted him enthusiastically.   
  
"I see you've discovered the newest tenants to the building Tai. Yes, I thought the Izumi's had a son about your age." said the manager, staring dubiously at Koushiro. "Well, have fun with your friend."   
  
Tai quickly got outside and started leaning on one of the many trees in the park. "What was your name? I forgot it." he asked thinking hard. "Izmi... Izmy... Izzy... Hmm, is it Izzy?"   
  
The boy giggled and let go of Tai, finally convinced that he was a true friend. "It's Koushiro silly. But since you thought of it. You can call me Izzy. It's kinda catchy. I like it."   
  
Tai was amazed, it was the first thing Izzy had said to him. After a quick little introduction, he started to show Izzy around. The park, loaded with kids, the candy store which Tai visited often, and of course, the playground. They played until it was getting dark and was time for supper. They went back inside and Tai made sure that Izzy got safely home.   
  
"Thank you for playing with Koushiro, Tai." said Izzy's mom. "I can see you two are already great friends. What floor do you live on?"   
  
"The sixth floor." said Tai proudly. It was the building's top floor and Tai had a great view of the area from his room. As Tai left for his home, he called back, "Bye Izzy, see you tomorrow."   
  
"Who's Izzy, Koushiro?" wafted a voice up the stairs as Tai walked home.   
  


* * *

  
"So Tai, how was your day? Find anyone to play with?" asked Tai's mom.   
  
"Yep." replied Tai. "I have a new friend on the third floor."   
  
"Third?" asked his mom. "Oh, it must be the Izumis. The owner said they had a child. Oh well. Eat up. The Ishidas are expecting you soon."   
  
Tai ate the rest of his meal quickly. He was going to see his best friend Matt later for a sleepover. Kari was also excited because TK would be coming to their apartment for a sleepover.   
  
When supper finished, Tai grabbed his backpack of stuff and he and his mother walked down to the fourth floor. When Tai saw Matt, the two friends embraced before quickly running off to play while his mom took TK back to their apartment. While playing they excitedly told each other about their day.   
  
"I'd like to meet this Izzy you met." said Matt. "Oh and I have something special for us to do. But you can't tell anyone. We'll do it later, so no one hears us."   
  
Tai nodded in silent agreement. Just as they were going to bed, Matt revealed his surprise.   
  
"Blood brothers?" asked Tai suspiciously.   
  
"Yep." replied Matt holding up a pin. "We poke our fingers and squish them together so that we share blood. Then we become blood brothers." (Don't try to do this, you could get sick.)   
  
"Ok." said Tai reluctantly.   
  
"Tai." said Matt. "Remember, it's our secret, so don't tell anyone."   
  
Tai nodded yet again. When he finally did prick his finger, it hurt allot less than he'd anticipated. He stared at the little red dot that had formed on his finger before smooshing it with the one Matt had. The touch was tingly for a while, and when they pulled apart, the wounds had vanished. They lay down and quickly fell asleep.   
  


* * *

  
The next day Tai and Matt awoke to eggs toast and juice. Bursting with energy the two kids flew around the room. Tai phoned his apartment and then the two raced down to the third floor. Mrs. Izumi had just opened the door for Mr. Izumi.   
  
"Hello Tai." she said. "Do you want Koushiro.... I guess you call him Izzy now? He'll be out in a second."   
  
The group of three turned to leave when they saw another boy staring at them from down the hallway. When he noticed they were looking at him, he quickly ducked back inside and closed the door.   
  
"Who's that?" asked Tai curiously. "I've never seen him before."   
  
"That's Joe Kido." said Izzy, proud he knew something Tai didn't. "He's smart, but doesn't come out much. He has allergies. They make him sneeze allot."   
  
"Oh." said Tai.   
  
They made their way outside. Each of them carried a small amount of yen (Japanese money) to buy something at the candy shop. But before they could get very far, an older kid stopped them. A bully.   
  
"Hand over the money kiddies, this is a toll for being on my area." said the bully.   
  
Izzy and Matt were just about to hand over their paltry sum of yen when Tai intervened. "No." he said.   
  
The bully was taken aback. He hadn't expected a no. Little kids were usually terrified of him. "Give up the money or I'll pound you into the pavement." he said.   
  
"No." said Tai again as Matt and Izzy huddled together in terror. "This is everybody's area."   
  
The bully wasn't too happy. This was supposed to be his initiation into a group. But even he had pride. To beat up a younger defenseless child would be dishonorable. He'd hoped they'd just have given up the money. Now he would need to actually commit a act he found distasteful (Yes, there are such things as a bully with morals.).   
  
"Hey you." shouted the owner of the apartment building as he rushed over. "Leave these kids alone. Go pick on someone your own size."   
  
The bully's eyes widened. He quickly ran off. At least now, he'd have had an excuse for having to run off like he did without getting the money. There would be others.   
  
"Hi guys, you're lucky. Joe Kido noticed you guys and phoned me at the front desk. He's a really nice kid. You're lucky he's so reliable. You're probably one of the few kids he's taken interest in." said the owner. "Tai, that was pretty courageous of you. But you could have gotten hurt."   
  
Once the owner left, Tai, Izzy, and Matt made their way to the candy stand. I wasn't hard to pick out the candies. they all had personal favorites. Tai bought a couple of gumballs and some assorted jelly candies, Matt got some sour candies and a piece of chocolate, and Izzy picked out a candy stick and some gumdrops. Both Matt and Tai also got some candy for their siblings.   
  
With candy in hand, the group settled under a tree and slowly ate up their candies. When a small brown caterpillar fell out of the tree and landed on Tai's nose, he fell over backwards but soon joined in with the Matt and Izzy for a good laugh. Quickly the caterpillar turned into a plaything, they let it climb all over them. Eventually the excitement wore off and they put it back on the tree.   
  
Sora appeared moments later with her friend Mimi. "Look, it's Tai. Mimi, you said we needed someone else to play the game you said was good."   
  
Tai had a sinking feeling. He turned to Matt, but discovered that both he and Izzy had fled the area. His stomach bottomed out when he noticed the gleam in Mimi's eye. In a flash, Mimi had him pinned to the tree, displaying enormous strength for her age. Mimi asked Sora to hold him down. Sora was skeptical, but obliged. The Tai became totally horrified when Mimi said "Don't struggle, you'll smudge the makeup."   
  
Tai burst into tears, this was not how he pictured Sora's friend. She was a cruel and mean person, forcing him to look like a girl. Sora also felt horrible, more so when Tai burst out. She'd betrayed the deep friendship they shared. She didn't want to lose that friendship, she saw something inside hims, and embraced it. Quickly she released Tai and blocked Mimi before she could apply anything to Tai.   
  
"Mimi, this is wrong." said Sora. "Tai's my friend, I'm sorry, but you're hurting him. I shouldn't have allowed you to even begin this escapade without his permission."   
  
"But Sora." protested Mimi. "Fine, if you really feel that way."   
  
Tai really couldn't feel hateful towards them, especially Sora, who'd been his last minute savior. He accepted their apology and brought them over to Matt and Izzy. They were both suspicious but eventually admitted they were grateful that Tai was alight.   
  
The five of them played until lunch. They split up so they could eat, but all promised to return after so they could keep playing. When Tai got in, TK was still over. He and Kari were playing with some blocks, and giggling merrily.   
  
"Tai, I know it's a hassle, but could you look after Kari and TK after lunch?" asked his mom during lunch. "You and your friends surely can find something to do."   
  
Tai knew better than to refuse this request. After lunch, Tai took Kari and TK and met up with Matt and Izzy on the stairwell.   
  
"Hey Matt, take care of Kari and TK for a second, would you. I have a little business I need to take care of." said Tai.   
  
"Uhhh, sure thing." said Matt.   
  
Tai entered the third floor corridor and knocked on one of the doors. A blue haired boy answered a minute after Tai knocked.   
  
"Hi, my name's Tai. Thanks for helping us out. Do ya wanna come play with us?" asked Tai.   
  
"Uh, sure." replied Joe, eyes beaming. "I've never had any real friends before. I'll be out in a minute. I have to take my allergy pill."   
  
When everyone had gotten outside, Tai led the group off on an adventure through the playground. Their friendships grew and they soon became the best of friends. They also realized that they made a good team. They could do almost anything together, drawing on the strengths of one or two of them to help the whole group out.   
  


* * *

  
**_Two months later:_**   
  
"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Genni.   
  
"Yes." replied a voice to the young man. "They caused the breach sooner than anyone expected. They are destined to be together and save our world. But they just aren't old enough. If they breach the gateway now, they'll surely be destroyed. I'm afraid that we'll have to erase all their memories of this adventure. If we don't get them separated, they'll just breach the gateway again. And this time it may not turn out so well.   
  
"They won't remember a thing?" asked Genni.   
  
"Small bits, their parents will blow it off as imagination. In time they'll remember everything that happened, but only with time. Eventually, they'll arrive and fulfill the prophecy." said the voice. "Already they're forgetting. This event will be reported as a terrorist bombing, the parents will probably move the kids to a neighborhood they feel is safer."   
  
Genni sighed, it seemed like such a terrible thing to do. Horrible even, but still necessary for their protection. He sincerely hoped that all would go well when the time arrived. Even more important was whether or not all the careful planning would pay off and that none of the evils would get wind of their plans.   
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
Finally done. Remember these events are particular to my series only. It's based loosely on events from the show and my current knowledge of the digimon movie that this corresponds to. Hope you liked my first series. Now I will move onto my next series. It's the continuation of "The Final Battle".   
  
  
  
P.S. Tai and Sora's friendship runs so deep that Tai doesn't entirely forget her. That's why they bond during their adventures in the digital world, and in the end get married in my series.   
  
  
  



End file.
